


Fred Weasley's funeral.

by boggartsinthecloset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boggartsinthecloset/pseuds/boggartsinthecloset
Summary: The contents of Fred Weasley's funeral.
Kudos: 5





	Fred Weasley's funeral.

The entire Weasley family vividly remembers Fred's funeral. The sounds, smells, looks, all of it. Molly was sobbing while being comforted by Arthur though he too was grieving the loss of his most mischievous son. Bill silently grieved the loss of his little brother, whom he'd watched grow up, tears streaming unexpectedly down the strong, scarred, man's face. A smaller, fierce looking woman was on his arm speaking in a french which she'd previously taught him, doing her best to comfort him though her soft smile contrasting with the tear tracks on her face. Charlie looked the most out of place. Burns, scratches, cuts, and scars littered his body giving it a lively look but today it looked anything but. Charlie looked miserable. He'd helped Bill with Fred and the rest of his siblings and to be at his funeral now killed him. He wasn't crying, instead being completely silent and unlike himself. Percy looked horrible. The worst, almost. He looked like he'd been crying for days, which he had, and he looked incredibly pale. He looked like he'd lost a few pounds just from the sheer guilt and intense sadness. George. Oh, George was the worst. He looked like and hadn't slept or eaten for days. He hadn't talked or said a word since Fred had died. He simply looked like a husk of what he once was, the mischievous, fun, easygoing, boy gone. He eyes were dim and he looked as if there was no soul behind them. He wasn't crying. No, he was just...gone. He wasn't George. He couldn't be without Fred. He'd lost his other half. Ron didn't know how to feel. This felt fake. He was crying and standing next to a girl about a head shorter than him, her long, frizzy, hair in a bun, tears rolling down her face too. Ginny looked pitiful. She had tears rolling freely down her face, eyes red, hair slightly disheveled. The tall, bespectacled boy next to her looked down at her with pity and guilt.All of them went up and said something, going in order of youngest to oldest surprisingly. This was probably because The parents who'd outlived their own child couldn't bear going first. Ginny going first, she simply said, _"I love you, Fred. Trust me, no one will ever forget you. I'll remember all the things you did for me." _Before the tall boy helped her off stage, her face buried in his chest. The youngest of the weasley brothers walks up and says. _"We love you, Fred. It still doesn't seem real." _And goes back down, the girl next to him taking rapidly to comfort him. The worst is next. George walks up, the same blank expression that's been on his face in the days following Fred's death, and walks up to the microphone. For the first time since Fred's death, tears well in his eyes, saying _"Where are you? We're supposed to be doing this together, you weren't supposed to leave me. I want this to be a joke, it has to be. Please Fred, don't do this to me." _His sister quickly rushed up as his words are becoming more choked, tears running down his face more freely. Nobody spoke. Those were the first words and only emotion anyone had gotten out of George at all. Percy walks up next, saying only two things. _"I'm sorry. It should've been me." _and going back down, leaving everyone even more speechless. Charlie next, saying he loved his brother and remembered assisting Bill with him and watching him grow up. Bill's was very memorial and sad. _"I never thought I'd be saying something at my younger brothers funeral. Just know, Fred, you're loved and you'll be remembered for generations to come." _The beautiful blonde haired woman hugged him, leading him off stage. Molly and Arthur went up there last, saying they loved their son with their whole heart.Unexpectedly, Harry went up to say something. _"Fred, I hope my mum is looking after you just as well as yours did for me. I'm glad you finally got to meet Prongs also." _The majority of the people there didn't understand what he meant but at this George raised his head, locking eyes with Harry. _"And I hope your family knows, it'll be hard but...it gets better." _______________


End file.
